


don't call johnny before 10am

by p-dboymin (dboymin)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Celebrity Crush, Crack, Elaborate Plans, Fluff, M/M, dojae are actors yuta is a model, t for language?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15110006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dboymin/pseuds/p-dboymin
Summary: taeyong is a huge fan of one japanese model and his good friend doyoung has a famous boyfriend with a lot of connections.





	don't call johnny before 10am

**Author's Note:**

> here's something short and light i had in my drafts for sooo long, enjoy! sorry for any mistakes

Johnny looked at his phone screen.

7:02am, one missed call from ‘Rookie Acting King Doyoung’ from a minute ago.

He wrinkled his eyebrows, what did Doyoung want from him at that hour?

It was so early he, almost blindly, called his housemate back, without any further body movement since the moment he half-opened his eyes because of the sudden call.

Doyoung quickly answered, his voice barely hearable among the studio noise. Johnny’s head hurt, it was too early for so many sounds.

“Sorry for calling at this hour, but I thought you two should officially meet Jaehyun and can we visit you at like 1pm? Maybe earlier, but I didn’t want to be the one telling Taeyong nananana nanana nannananana nana-“

Johnny was already falling asleep again so he only subconsciously mumbled out a ‘sure it’s your place’ in response and let the phone slam the carpet. His alarm clock was set to 10am, so he didn’t have a lot more time left to sleep, sadly.

-

When Johnny finally woke up, Taeyong was already all fresh and energetic, cleaning a bit in their living room. The three of them, in theory, lived together. In theory, because since Doyoung got cast in a trendy drama alongside Jung Jaehyun and Jung Chaeyeon he didn’t tend to spend a lot of time with his best friends, sleeping either on set or at Jaehyun’s or not sleeping at all.

Now that Johnny thought about it, they were spending so little time together he couldn’t even pinpoint the exact point the current it-actor Jung Jaehyun noticed the poor attempts of Doyoung’s fanboy self flirting with him. 

Probably the fact that Doyoung played the gay best friend who was hopelessly crushing on the first male lead helped. At first Taeyong was so pissed at Doyoung for ignoring them that he didn’t want to watch the dumb drama, Johnny had spoilt everything for him anyway. But the three were friends since high school, so he couldn’t stay angry for a long period of time.

The thought of Doyoung calling him in the morning disappeared from Johnny’s memory, somehow. Not intentionally, but three hours later the consequences of the sweet memory loss hit Taeyong and him like a falling piano from a cartoon…

-

„My package came!” Taeyong exclaimed, rushing through the sofa to the front doors. The black-haired boy attacked the door handle and opened it wide, almost as if he was inviting the delivery girl to their humble home. He thanked her multiple times and eagerly received the order which lead to him closing the doors right in front of the faultless delivery girl. His package. Here.

“What did you buy anyway? A pan?” Johnny asked, not bothering moving from the sofa where he was consuming scrambled egg.

Taeyong laughed briefly. “Better.”

He aggressively ripped the cardboard and took a bunch of magazines in his hands. They still smelled like freshly printed colored paper.

The noise brought the package to Johnny’s sofa attention. “A book? You read?”

“I watch,” he didn’t bother looking at his roommate this time, scanning the page index in search for one particular topic.

There it was!

“An exclusive interview with Nakamoto Yuta?” Johnny roughly guessed and snorted. What else could it be…

“An exclusive photoshoot with Nakamoto Yuta,” Taeyong agreed with a shade of smile on his face.

Johnny groaned. Would his best friend ever get enough of that Japanese guy? “I can’t see you, but I’m sure you have this stupid smile on your face now, you shithead.”

“I don’t smile.”

“Sure you don’t. Especially when you have hot men printed on touchable paper so you can run through that particular page with your fingers like an orgasmic teenage fangirl.”

Taeyong rolled his eyes. “You’re exaggerating. I don’t do shit like that.”

His housemate lifted himself from the piece of furniture and walked up to Taeyong. He looked at their kitchen table or more like at a dozen of half-naked Nakamoto Yutas living their life covering the table top. Johnny sighed. There was no help for his friend. He was a lost particle.

He would elaborate on how useless Taeyong’s obsession was if nobody knocked cheerfully on their doors. Both of them turned their heads and Johnny nodded at Taeyong to attend the guest more like to open the doors for Doyoung who always forgot his keys.

The lost particle sighed a little and shouted “I’m coming!” while walking at a moderate speed compared to the one showcased while receiving the delivery. Taeyong opened their front doors and yeah, that was only Doyoung.

At first.

Doyoung comfortably entered the apartment and invited the other person behind him to their humble place. Taeyong’s jaw hit the floor and Johnny, who joined after hearing the former’s loud gasp, swore out loud.

Doyoung smiled nervously and cleared his throat, “So, Jaehyun, these are Taeyong and Johnny, they’re one year older than me. Taeyong and Johnny, this is Jaehyun, you know him, right?”

The dumbfounded Dumb&Dumber duo tried to collect themselves.

“Yeah, yeah, sure, huh, we do, oh, that’s unexpected, Mr. Jaehyun please come in-“ Taeyong almost went to an extent of doing a 90 degree bow while backing out from the doors to the living room, but managed to look their guest in eyes and just see pure amusement there.

“Hi, take care of me well,” Jaehyun looked like he was holding back laughter. Taeyong quickly glanced at Johnny who was still stuck in the ‘oh’ position with his hand levitating in the air steadily. He had to hiss at him slightly showing wildly with his eyes that ‘you’re embarrassing us!!!!!!’

Doyoung watched the scene a little shocked at how his roommates were handling the situation of meeting a celebrity. He walked past Johnny, showing Jaehyun that he should follow him to the living room. Clearly the message wasn’t understood and his boyfriend was still staring at a half-bowing Taeyong and a wax sculpture of shocked Johnny.

After a few seconds, Jaehyun shrugged and followed Doyoung to the apartment. It wasn’t big, but also wasn’t small, just quite ideal for three people to live in. Or two and a half considering the fact that Doyoung was more of a guest those days. There was a bit of mess on the sofa and the surrounding area, but they didn’t expect anyone to suddenly arrive.

The two commoners entered the kitchen annex space as not to disturb Jung Jaehyun at analyzing their place. Doyoung, on the other hand, chose to stand next to their yellow lamp.

Jaehyun’s sight jumped from an object to an object and finally landed on the kitchen table next to Johnny and Taeyong. There was something familiar about the print on the table top.

In that exact moment, two hearts stopped. Johnny looked at Taeyong, almost breaking a neck. Taeyong’s eyes widened and his hands flew out of the pockets landing on the table. Johnny’s leg quickly kicked one of the table legs and made the piece of furniture move away from their guest, which then made the magazines fly away from it because of Taeyong’s hands pressing the magazines to the surface, which wasn’t there at that moment. Jaehyun and Taeyong’s accidentally looked at each other. Shtititiitititiitiishit.

Jaehyun took a step forward. Johnny ran into the space between him and the table. Taeyong pushed the magazines off the table and kicked some of them under the fridge. Jaehyun almost fell on Johnny. Taeyong, without really thinking, pushed the table back into its place causing Johnny to, literally this time, fall on their guest and knock him off his feet. The American managed to hold himself on his own ones. The only thing that saved nation’s sweetheart Jung Jaehyun from a concussion was Doyoung, who ran to the scene, caught his shoulders and fell to the floor lightly, giving both a safe landing.

Taeyong’s eyes went widened to their maximum as he began apologizing without a break for breathing.

Jaehyun lifted himself from Doyoung, mouthed a ‘thanks’ to his savior and then looked at the two miserable souls. “I just wanted to ask why my best friend was there…”

Taeyong panicked. “Who? Where?”

“Yuta. In your-“

“They’re not mine,” Taeyong insisted firmly.

Doyoung couldn’t control his laughter while looking at his hyung who looked like he was about to cry out of embarrassment. Doyoung didn’t even know Taeyong could be so stereotypical. He looked at Jaehyun and found Jaehyun looking at him. They exchanged amused looks and then Jaehyun walked up to Taeyong and patted him lightly on the shoulder. Taeyong froze.

“It’s alright, I won’t tell him…” the actor whispered.

Taeyong’s blood froze as well. It just hit him that Jaehyun actually k n e w Yuta. They were actual friends… He knew Jaehyun was on some of his Instagram pictures, but actually understanding that… No.

-

“That Taeyong guy is funny,” Jaehyun admitted while driving to the evening filming location. He told his manager he’d be with Doyoung just so his agency wouldn’t worry too much and that was true, his boyfriend was sitting safely next to him on the passenger seat.

Doyoung sighed. “Funny, probably in some way…” he mumbled out. “It’s more that he’s pathetic in many dimensions.”

“That was one of them, huh?”

“Yeaah. I should have expected such behavior… This is why I called Johnny in the morning!” Suddenly he perked up. “They seemed surprised, right?”

Jaehyun raised his eyebrows. “They didn’t know we were coming? I thought my face surprised them…” he looked disappointed.

“They saw you on TV, phew.”

“You did too… But you giggled when you first saw me on set,” he covered his mouth to suppress laughter at the memory.

Doyoung looked at him, immediately angrily reached out to the wheel and made a sharp turn to right.

“We’re on a highway!” yelled Jaehyun after retaking control of the car. A drop of sweat hoovered above his t-shirt. Whew, he couldn’t die now. He had a contract coming which would supply him with enough money to save him a place on a Mars spaceship.

Doyoung mumbled something under his breath about not giggling and Jaehyun’s bad eyesight and driving.

Jaehyun blinked. “Hey,” he poked Doyoung on the thigh. “Should we scare that Taeyong?”

“My answer to scaring Taeyong is always yes.”

“Great! So, listen,” Jaehyun took a breath and began explaining the plan.

-

A thing sitting on the kitchen counter caught Taeyong’s eye. He curiously walked up to the piece of furniture and realized with horror what the item was.

“Oh no,” he took the container in his hands. “Johnny forgot his lunch again,” he said out loud and groaned. Was this what his life had become?

He was unemployed and trying to catch any job possible while balancing the duties of being the best housemate ever for his friends. Truthfully, uh, Doyoung owned the place and let Taeyong not pay the rent because he was quite broke, so, uh, he tried to give back by making them lunch and being their adoptive mom. It was a tiring job.

Just as any mom, the only pleasure in his life was embodied in celebrities, especially handsome male ones. He smiled at the thought and took out his phone to check his Twitter feed. Yuta was currently resting after doing a lot of commercials and shows, so there was nothing interesting to watch, Taeyong had to settle on news about other foreign celebrities which were his friends.

Oh, that Ten from Thailand was on a party in Dubai, cool. Taeyong didn’t have to close his eyes to remember visually Yuta’s latest trip to Dubai, god, these cute Instagram pictures of him playing with sand while looking like a Christmas traditional twelve-course meal…

A notification covered the screen of Ten’s profile. A text message from Doyoung.

>Hyung I have to stay here longer drive here to take my things bc Jaehyun has somewhere to go idk what to do with my stuff pls

Taeyong straightened up. A chore came up. He needed to go! It was just that… he didn’t quite have a car…

-

A bus drive away, Taeyong was walking as fast he could on his short legs to the location. He told the security that he was here to see Doyoung and one woman went to find his friend in the hustling crowd of filming a hot drama.

Taeyong tried to peek into what was going on on set but the security guy, five times larger in every way than Taeyong, eyed him with suspicion so he stopped. Phew, he wasn’t only fixed on foreign celebrities, he enjoyed the Korean ones as well…

What was taking Doyoung so long? Taeyong was holding his backpack that his sister had given him once in his hands, expecting Doyoung to quickly transfer his stuff into there, but his roommate was nowhere to be seen. This, this is why mother’s life was so tough! No respect! No conscience!

His thoughts were interrupted by loud music coming from a pure white sports car aggressively turning and harassing neatly painted parking spaces. Taeyong rolled his eyes. What a show-off. But then he realized he was a few steps away from where a drama was being filmed so maybe it was a popular actor or actress??

Taeyong glanced at the car again and dropped his backpack. Fuck. Fuck. Jaehyun. No. He. He! He couldn’t. That’s. How. No. No no no. Shit. Fuck. No.

It was definitely Nakamoto Yuta. Taeyong knew… He could recognize him from a fingernail.

He was sure his jaw was digging into the ground while Nakamoto Yuta was calmly walking from the car to the security guy next to Taeyong. He smelled rich. What a god.

Honestly, it didn’t quite hit him that a god was standing so close to him, it was surreal. Yuta looked better in person, that was for sure. His hair looked so soft and his skin was clear and his casual clothes were effortlessly making him even more godly because no real person would pull off casual clothes like that. Taeyong looked back at his face just as the model turned his head to see who had just made that weird uncontrolled wheeze.

“Your backpack?” he asked in Korean. Of course in Korean. He used to be a trainee in Korea. They were in Korea, Taeyong. At that moment Taeyong was ready to sing the national anthem and praise their language which let Yuta sound so godly. His soft voice would sound godly in gibberish.

“Y-yeah,” he mumbled out and lowered himself to reach for the backpack not breaking eye contact afraid the moment he broke it would be the moment the beautiful man would disappear. He didn’t, instead Yuta told the security guy that he was there to meet Jaehyun.

The security guy was nicer to the celebrity and welcomed him to enter the set. Taeyong was watching as the gorgeous creature was walking away from where he was standing and when he was too far away to hear him, he gulped loudly and without any oxygen in his muscles sat down on the grass.

“I saw my dreams,” he whispered to himself and his breath hitched up momentarily as he went out of shock and started giggling and making undefined noises. He hugged his empty backpack tightly. “Yuta spoke to me,” the giggles continued. He could die now.

His hands were shaking and he was smiling so much like an idiot but he managed to text Johnny an unreadable message containing his feelings.

He then looked at the security guy and smiled wide. The man didn’t return any type of expression.

Taeyong was so overwhelmed by feelings that he wouldn’t notice a tsunami wavering on a horizon, but he did notice that two familiar figures were heading towards the entrance of the site.

Yes, oooooh, it was Yuta again. Taeyong collected himself and promised himself that he would say something, even as small as ‘I’m a fan’. He was going to do that. Yes.

Jaehyun, who walked along Taeyong’s favorite person ever, sped up leaving Yuta behind and leaned his arms on the fence between his celebrity area and the rest of the world. He smiled at Taeyong as if he was enjoying his doing too much.

“Hey,” he said quietly and wiggled his eyebrows. “Don’t thank me.”

Taeyong stood up from the ground suddenly so that he wouldn’t appear like a complete weirdo to Nakamoto Yuta. He looked at Jaehyun and pretended not to hear anything. Jaehyun rolled his eyes, straightened up and showed his boyfriend’s best friend some sheets of papers he was holding in his hands.

“That’s what Doyoung told me to give you…” he began, now speaking in normal volume. “Script et cetera. Things he couldn’t leave unattended. Also,” he reached to the bushes next to the security guy. “The three bags there. Take them as well,” he smiled falsely.

Taeyong blinked. He had only two hands.

“Oh,” the actor pretended to be shocked. “You don’t have a car! How will you take all of that?”

Taeyong raised his eyebrows at what he was hearing but then the corner of his eye noticed that Yuta caught up and was now standing just next to Jaehyun. The latter smiled falsely again and turned a bit. “Yuta, you’ll drop him off to Seoul?”

The Japanese had a surprised look on his face and glanced at both of them. Jaehyun saw his wariness and added, dragging the last syllable: “That’s Taeyong, my boyfriend’s best friend, pleaseeee.”

Yuta repeated the name out loud and eyed Taeyong from his shoes to the top of his black hair. Taeyong felt dizzy after hearing his name said by the prettiest lips, he felt like crying out of emotion overdose.

“Okay,” Yuta agreed to the offer and walked out of the property. “Just because he’s cute,” he threw to the air while passing Taeyong.

A small artery in Taeyong’s heart jerked and so his heart stopped working. His breath lost its way but his brain found a lot of space in itself to repeat on and on that Nakamoto Yuta described him as ‘cute’.

He was living the dream. Maybe it was a dream? Taeyong loved that dream.

Jaehyun was blinking at the phrase and then just looked at Taeyong, threw the papers into his backpack and gave him one bag from the bushes. Himself, he took two remaining bags.

“Wow,” he commented. “Let’s go,” he told the older one and both carried the heavy bags of who knows what to Yuta’s car.

When Jaehyun left Taeyong noticed that the car had, uh, not enough doors for him to sit in the backseat like the humble guy he was. He breathed in and opened the passenger seat doors. Yuta didn’t seem to be in hurry, so Taeyong carefully sat down so that he wouldn’t leave dirt anywhere.

“Where do you live?”

Taeyong quickly blurted out the address and Yuta just blinked.

“Any landmarks nearby?” he asked confidently.

“Uh,” the Korean thought a bit. “No. You don’t have a GPS in here?” It must had been a rented car.

“I don’t have GPS anywhere!” Yuta smiled. Taeyong died. Too much. “I don’t need it.”

“Okay,” blinked Taeyong, unsure of that situation. “Just drive like that bus,” he pointed at the green vehicle stopping at the bus stop some distance away.

The model nodded and hit the gas pedal like there was no tomorrow. Taeyong squealed accidentally not used to such speeds.

-

Ten minutes of sudden accelerations and decelerations and Taeyong’s body had enough. He told Yuta to stop and weakly got out of the pretty car to throw up on the poor sidewalk.

The drive was so fun… Yuta was perfect, he turned on the radio soon after they began driving and the moment he heard an idol song playing the air was his – Taeyong knew he could sing, obviously, but he had never imagined being a witness of his edition of Gfriend’s new song.

It was just that the emotional road of the day was too much and then that aggressive driving, he felt so embarrassed to throw up but it was better done outside than inside the car…

When he sat down on his seat Yuta was doing something on his phone. Taeyong blinked, hey, they had similar cases! Taeyong didn’t know he had a case like that and normally he would know.

And then it hit him.

“Oh no,” he mumbled and grabbed his own only phone that Yuta stole while he was gracefully throwing up. Taeyong felt completely embarrassed, to the bone.

“Heyy,” Yuta was smiling to his surprise. “If that’s not me on your wallpaper!”

“Uh,” Taeyong felt cold sweat on his back. “Uh,” he turned so that his eyes looked straight at the front window. That’s the end. Yuta was going to think he was a sasaeng.

“Nobody appreciates that photoshoot, I’m glad you liked it.”

Taeyong sharply turned his head to face the star of his universe. They were looking at each other for a while, Yuta was still smiling and Taeyong was astonished and then the model sighed and turned the engine on. “Let’s go.”

-

Johnny cursed out loud when he saw who and in what state entered the apartment. Taeyong was chalk pale and a Nakamoto Yuta look-a-like was accompanying him in carrying different kinds of bags and backpacks.

It couldn’t be the real Nakamoto Yuta, right?

He was about to ask what was going on when the guy asked Taeyong for his phone number.

Taeyong looked completely shocked and couldn’t spit out a word. The Yuta look-a-like smiled at him just like the real Yuta would, Johnny saw Taeyong’s videos of him smiling.

“Leaving a sick person just like that would be inhumane, so I need to check up on you,” was the cheap excuse for the guy wanting Taeyong’s number.

Johnny’s friend nodded eagerly and gave him the number. When he closed the doors, Taeyong actually collapsed onto the floor.


End file.
